Transcript: Still Waters Freeze
EDITOR NOTE: Actions still need to be added to this transcript Still Waters Freeze Pan down; it’s raining *I need to insert ALOT of action here* Moordryd: C’mon! Get in there! jabs at dragon. Cain de-activates a dragon’s foot and both look up. See Lance dressed up as DB Lance: put the dragon back where you found it, and nobody gets hurt. stare at lance… and laugh Lance: You can’t possibly defeat me! I am the great, the powerful, the fastest, the strongest toughest smartest, dracest, mostest kind of all around guy super duper greatest And mighty dragon booster! Moordryd: get him, Cain. charges; Lance jumps really high up and kicks Cain. Cain goes flying and Moordryd charges with his mag stick. Lance rolls and trips Moordryd, causing him to face plant. Lance: Who wants some? heroic pose and Cain look up and yell. Lance jumps forward and begins punching . Lance then is striking a heroic pose on top of Moordryd and Cain, both babbling like scared idiots. Moordryd: he’s too much. Lance, lance… fades away. Lance is looking dreamily Parmon: Lance… Lance starts, and sees all three people standing there, looking at him Kitt: Instead of daydreaming, let’s focus on our job, shall we? is riding Coershun, towing a red dragon, as is Moordryd. Artha is following on Beau as the Dragon Booster. Lance: Oh, why can’t we be the heroes for a change? Kitt: Because we’re not the dragon booster Parmon: or maybe we could be... Remember how completely smashing I looked in that outfit? Kitt: laughing Especially your shorts. Parmon: Oh. accusingly Lance! Lance: Of course I told her! Kitt: Okay, positions. Let’s help the hero-boy. *From here on, Kyra provided the actions. THANKS KYRA!!* is holding a disruptor mine and tosses it after Artha Cain: chuckling Artha: Whoa! repeatedly tosses mines in Artha’s direction. He continually dodges them. Moordryd activates Decepshun’s mag-energy and aims it at a sign post, thus causing it to fall right in front of Artha and Beau. Artha wills Beau to jump, in which they get over the fallen sign. Artha looks back, looks forward and notices trapping gear has been fired at him. It traps him, thus causing him to struggle as Kitt, Lance and Parmon ride up to him. Artha: Guys, a little help here Kitt: and smiles slightly Interesting place to hang out. Artha: Where were you guys? Kitt: to Lance and Parmon, who smile innocently Uh, they were daydreaming about being the Dragon Booster. Artha: Well, c’mon, they’re getting away. knocks the cords off of Artha and the hero falls onto Beau Artha: Whoa. foursome begin pursuing the foes yet again Moordryd: Heh, heh, heh. and Cain finally have caught the dragon and are hanging onto it, when they are stopped by a young woman, hair up out of her face. This is Marianis. Moordryd: Marianis, heh, quite the fish outta water in this part of town. What’re you doing here? Marianis: I think a better question is what are YOU doing, Paynn? Moordryd: My business doesn’t concern you OR your Dragon Fish Crew. grimaces Marianis: at the dragon they caught Stealing dragons? For what? To build an army? I know what you want control of, Moordryd. The Council of Twelve. There are rumors that you’re trying to steer the Down-City Crews into starting another Dragon-Human War. Moordryd: What if I am? Marianis: Someone has to stand up to you. Moordryd: I don’t think so! heroes are riding up behind the threesome. Cain notices. Cain: Let’s burn claw! Moordryd: annoyed Where’re you going, you coward?! at Marianis YAH! Sorry, but I gotta run! Artha: right in front of Moordryd I don’t think so! Moordryd: Heh. out a disruptor mine, which explodes in front of Artha. He rides off with Decepshun Artha: coughing Marianis: Scales! I’m sorry Dragon Booster; we almost had him for you. Artha: Had him... for me? *Gold Star Across* Marianis: Many of the crews want things to change, but everybody’s frightened of the Dragon Eyes and of Word Paynn, even Dragon City Security. The only choice we have is to take a stand against Word inside the council. Artha: Seems impossible for one crew. Marianis: Then I think it’s time we do the impossible. Phistus needs our help if we’re going to unite the council and stop another Dragon-Human War. Artha: You know about that too? Marianis: I have something to show you. to Dorsull, who takes out a type of gear shaped like a ruby-studed artichoke It’s been in my crew’s safe-keeping for as long as we can remember. We believe it to be ancient Coral Stun Gear. It’s similar to the gear used on the track today, only a thousand times more powerful. takes the gear, fascinated and looks at Marianis. It was not designed for racing; it was designed for warfare. Take it. Perhaps it can help you in your battle. watches this from on top of the roof of a building through binoculars. Armageddon (The Amulet): Do you like what you see? Moordryd: the binoculars, startled What? Who... who are you? Armageddon: I’ve been watching you for some time. You are the one, Moordryd Paynn. Moordryd: confused The one? Do you know me? Who are you? Armageddon: Who I am is not important; who you will become is. That is gear from the original Dragon-Human War. screen splits somewhat, Moordryd looking downwards in the top right, the Coral Stun Gear in the bottom left It is more powerful than anything you have ever imagined. It can freeze any draconium, including gold. to Artha as the Dragon Booster Moordryd: How do you know? Armageddon: Let’s just say, I’ve been around for a while. amulet hangs out from between the bars Moordryd: the amulet What is this? It seems to have... power. Armageddon: Yes. It is what you have been searching for. It is your destiny. It can bring you all that you wish for. Moordryd: Where did you get it? Armageddon: From the ancient Dragon Eye Shadow Track. Moordryd: You’ve been there? Armageddon: For too long. Always wear it; it only fits you. It is your destiny. Echoing it is your destiny, your destiny, destiny... *GOLD STAR ACROSS* Artha: If Word knew about this, he’d surely go after the Dragon Fish crew, to find out where it came from and to see if there’s anymore like it. Kitt: That means... he could come after you! Artha: Bring it on! I’ll use the gear against ‘im! Kitt: No, we should wait for Mortis. Parmon: You know, I think I’ve got this all figured out anyway. This is incredibly powerful stuff! the gearDraconium can't tell what the word is , a flexible Mag-plate, not unlike Elite Class gear... That’d make it very, very dangerous. Kitt: Uh, how dangerous? Parmon: happily Oh, extremely. And look, it still holds charge from the last dragon that magged it. Amazing! A charge from three thousand years... strange whirring is heard from the gear ago…? begins to back away very slowly Artha: You’d better up that down, Parm Lance: freaked out Parm, step away from the gear... Parmon: girly scream tosses the gear, and it lands, aimed at Lance Lance: AAH! Parmon: gear stops the whirring soundAh, that was close. his head Phew... the gear activates and unlocks. A strange, flower-shape piece comes out and hits Artha. Slow motion happens, revealing the horrified faces of his companions. Parmon: Artha... Beau! Artha?! Artha! Oh dear, What’ve I done?! Kitt: You deactivated him, Professor Lance: Oh no. *Commercial* Lance: Artha? Artha! Artha:eyes pop open and he starts saying something, but can’t move his jaw or lips so it comes out as sorta mumbles ... Everybody: AAH! Artha: mumbling Parmon: Well... at least he can still make a sound? Heh... Artha: mumbling Parmon: It’s amazing. begins examining a frozen Artha This gear freezes gold draconium technology... and anything connected to it. Kitt: eyes sarcastically Oh really, whatever gave you that idea? Artha: mumbles Kitt: frustrated Okay, no more guesswork. Mortis’ll know to get ‘im outta this jam. You guys stay here with the statue. Artha: yet again Kitt: Ah, no offense. backwards I’m gonna get Mortis. leaves via the elevator Artha: mumbles Parmon: C’mon, Lance. We don’t need to wait for Mortis. Lance: confused ...we don’t? Parmon: No. We can... go find the Dragon Fish ourselves, and ask them about the gear. Maybe they can reverse it. Lance: exasperatedly We can’t go see the Dragon Fish! They gave the gear to Dragon Booster, not us. Parmon: Right... um, well, we’ll take him and the gear. Artha: mumbling *Gold Star across screen* Kitt: like the last syllable after a sentence Mortis: his head worriedly This is bad. The gear you described hasn’t been seen for three thousand years. It is far too dangerous to play with! We have to warn them! comes down Parmon? Lance? They’re out of range. Kitt: I’m going after them. Mortis: Don’t let them do anything foolish. Kitt: on Wyldfyr Too late for that. YAH! *Gold Star Across* Lance and Parmon: That way! in opposite directions Artha: leaning towards Parmon, who props him up with a mag stick Lance and Parmon: That way? in the direction opposite the first one; now both pointing towards the other. Artha leans towards Lance’s side, who props him up again Beau: growls Lance: What is it, Beau? Parmon: looking through the binoculars Purple tracking dragon! Someone’s onto us; we’d better make up our minds fast. Lance: I don’t think it’s after us. It’s them! watches the purple tracking dragon with interest; Artha falls next to him, but he doesn’t notice. Two people on Psi-class dragons come up from behind Marianis and Dorsull. Grinning maliciously. Moordryd and Cain are in front of them; Cain is laughing. Moordryd grins, then places his fist out, palm side down, where a Level Four Tacking Dragon lands Marianis: Scales! It’s a trap! Lance: Oh no, they’re surrounded! Parmon: They need Dragon Booster. Hmm... at Artha, who is on the floor And we’ve got him! mags on Artha, who gets this stunningly hilarious look of terror in his eyes. Beau jumps down, then spreads his “wings” Parmon: At least the stun gear is safe. Lance: It is? Parmon: Yes. I told you to... Oh please don’t tell me that I forgot to tell you to take the gear off... to the gear on Beau in the bottom left and Parmon in the top right Lance: his head sheepishly Eh, eh... to the scene at the bottom Moordryd: ATTACK! points Cain: Get ‘em! Beau: on the ground and gives a big roar Cain: cowers The Dragon Booster! Moordryd: Get ‘im! Artha: mags Artha into the air, hoping he’ll do something. When nothing happens, he finally starts swinging him around, causing the Dragon Eyes to duck NO! in the air BEAU NO! Parmon: joyful Look Lance! He can talk! It wears off! Artha: BEAU NOOO! on the saddle Ah... I can move... crack is heard. Artha cringes …sorta. C’mon boy! Moordryd: to the gear He’s got the ancient gear! Attack! ramming gear is activated and aimed at the duo Artha: Watch out! ball hits the gear, which falls to the ground Moordryd: The gear! grabs it Moordryd: Got it! Dragon Eyes, we’re done here. Let’s go. Artha: his head in sheer anger NOOOO! Kitt: rides up, worried Don’t tell me. Parmon: nervously Okay... I won’t. *Dragon Eye Across* Armageddon: Moordryd Moordryd: Wha? the amulet around his neck. The eyes appear Armageddon: It is the ancient way; ways of power that I will teach you. You are the one, Moordryd Paynn. Moordryd: I have stolen the gear from the Dragon Fish, and I will use it to crush my enemies in the Down-City Council of Twelve. Armageddon: Perfect. Your father will not be happy when your father interferes with his plans for a Dragon-Human War. Moordryd: No, he won’t. Armageddon: None of that will matter I will teach you about the power he never shared with you, and as my student, you will become even more powerful than the one they call Dragon Booster. grins maliciously Artha: Ah, what in the Magna Draconis were you guys thinking? Kitt: her eyes, as if it was obvious They weren’t. Artha: Now Moordryd’s got the ancient gear. Do you have any idea how bad this is? Lance: his helmet It’s really bad... to Parmon accusingly It was Parmon’s idea! Parmon: stunned Lance! Lance: It WAS. Parmon: Well, I have another idea. Artha: bored Yeah? and Lance look at him, blinking Parmon: We can track them. Artha: frustrated Track them? How? Parmon: out the tracking dragon With this little guy. Kitt: confused Moordryd’s tracking dragon? Parmon: I caught him trying to follow Moordryd. Now, by using a reverse transmitter, I can override the dragon’s mission plans in order to counter-track Moordryd. Artha: an eyebrow This better work. Parmon: Watch this! Go get ‘em! yawns and lays down. Parmon looks frustrated Go get ‘em, I command you. scratches behind his ear. Parmon growls Lance: Ha-ha! laughs Artha: bored Do you do this on purpose? Parmon: Bambi eyes Um, Please go get ‘em? dragon, by now, is asleep, with a small snot bubble coming out of its nose Artha: Beau? Beau: The dragon is alert and flies off to find Moordryd Parmon: See, I told you it would work. others roll their eyes. Flash to where the dragon is flying around, finding Moordryd, Cain, and the Dragn Fish crew Kitt: There they are, and it looks like the Dragon Fish caught up with ‘em again. Marianis: a mag-blast from Decepshun, holding a mag stick Gimme back my gear, Paynn! two are magged into the air, fighting each other, until Dorsull intervenes and fires a Dragon Star gear at Decepshun, whose mag energy fades. She shakes her head, and Moordryd falls, landing on the top of a trash bin, which flips down, causing Moordryd to fall into the alleyway. Armageddon: Moordryd, Moordryd: out the amulet You! What should I do? Armageddon: They want the gear. Give it to them. comes out of hiding, holding the stun gear. He aims it at Marianis’s dragon, causing it and Dorsull's to freeze. The heroes gasp Kitt: NO! Marianis: to move Poseidos, her dragon He’s locked our gear. Dorsull! Dorsull: Locked too. Marianis: Hand-to-hand! out a mag stick again. She is suddenly hit with an energy-draining whip used by Cain Dorsull: Marianis, I’ll free ya! out his mag stick, only to have the same treatment by Moordryd Artha: Stay here. and Artha jump down and glide towards the foes Beau: He aims a mag-blast at Cain and Coershun, which hits them head-on. Cain and the dragon slam into the wall, stars dancing around his head Moordryd: Cain, c’mon. Get up! jumps off of Beau, about ten feet away from Moordryd Artha: Just you and me now. Moordryd: Yes! I’ve been waiting for this! sets the gear to the side of him; Artha brings out his mag-stick. The screen now goes back and forth between Moordryd and Artha’s determined eyesight, until at last, Moordryd aims the Stun Gear at Artha, only to see Artha’s foot land right on his chest, knocking the gear right out of his hands. Moordryd gets up, in which the screen flashes to Artha, now running head-on for Moordryd, mag stick ready. Moordryd gets out his mag stick and jumps for the hero, who does the same. They are now interlocked, staring each other down, until Artha finally breaks the embrace, trying to slam Moordryd with the stick. Moordryd blocks the blows, trying to trip Artha. He jumps, but is kicked in the chest away from Moordryd. He lands on his back, but he gets right back up, wiping his lips angrily. Leaping up into a triple flip, he lands infront of Moordryd, bring the stick into a Moordryd with a powerful slam. Moordryd appears dazed, only to see Artha running for the gear. He grabs his leg and gets up, only to have Artha to grab his leg in return. Artha leaps up, but Moodryd aims the gear at him, causing it to activate. The gear hits Artha, causing him to fall on his back still in the same pose. He mumbles, for his lips nor jaw can move. Moordryd: Perfect! at Beau And now, I shall take what is rightfully mine! is growling at Decepshun, who is backing away cautiously I’ve always wanted a gold dragon! runs for Moordryd, who aims the gear at him. It activates and Beau freezes on the spot Kitt and Lance: NO! Kitt: worried I hope you have a plan. Parmon: The same plan! Kitt and Lance: disbelief The SAME plan?! Parmon: Yes! Maybe, just maybe, the gear can un-freeze him too. hits a button on Cyrano’s panel, causing him to mag-blast Artha upwards. Artha, as it appears, doesn’t like this Artha: nervously. He is now flying toward Moordryd Cain: toward the flying hero Moordryd, look out! He’s not frozen! eyes become filled with terror Moordryd: How does this thing work anyway!?! aims the gear at Artha, which suddenly activates and unfreezes him Artha: at his fingers, wiggles them I can move! right in front of Moordryd. Moordryd looks rather worried I think it’s time you chilled! now see flashes of punches and kicks Artha gives to Moordryd, similar to the ones near the beginning of the show. Moordryd lets go of the gear. It is sent flying right into Artha’s hands Got it! looks at Beau, aims the gear at him, causing it to activate and unfreeze his friend Beau: roars angrily tosses a disruptor mine at Artha, who jumps away in the nick of time. The Dragon Eyes run off.Lance (comm): Artha, they’re getting away! Artha: Let them go. at the gear We have what we came for. Marianis: her head wearily Ah, what a headache. Are you okay, Dorsull? Dorsull: A bit dizzy, but okay. Artha: Great job Beau. Time to go. Marianis: You... defeated the gear? But how? Artha: A little luck and a little help from my friends. I’m sorry. This gear should be kept off the street and safe. I know just the place. *Commercial* Moordryd: I’m afraid I have failed you. I am not worthy to keep the amulet. My father was right about me. Armageddon: Not true. This is just the beginning of your training. Soon you will find the gauntlet that fits this amulet and then victory will be possible for you. Word: Moordryd! Where are you? Moordr- Moordryd: What does my father know of my destiny? Armageddon: Very good. You’re learning already. Moordryd: Who are you? Armageddon: Your teacher forever and your guide to your destiny. Call me Armageddon. Sourcehttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/still-waters-freeze-t769.html#p964283 Category:Still Waters Freeze Category:Transcripts